


Ninjago stories: Stories that no one else has seen

by Strangermask



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, mini stories, mini story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangermask/pseuds/Strangermask
Summary: Welcome to Ninjago Stories: Stories that no one else knows.
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of every story, there will be notes to tell what is in the story. The arrangement will be like the below:  
> Og/Au: Og or Au (with Name of au next to Au)  
> Ships: N/A or ship name here  
> Warning: N/A or list of warnings in story

Welcome Travelers.

Please, take a seat and relax. Get comfortable, for we have many stories to tell you.

Some stories are filled with wonders and adventures, while others are full of tragedy and heartbreak. Some stories have love in them, some don’t. Some stories are from different timelines or universes. 

Be warn, traveler. A few of these stories are not for the faint of heart. 

With this all out of the way, let’s beginning our first story.


	2. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and his wife, Marigold, are finally ready to have children. Kai came up with the idea to record the time they were waiting for the kids to hatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og/Au: Au-Chemistry Family  
> Ships: Kai x Hypnobrai oc  
> Warnings: Mention of illness/disease and character death.
> 
> Description of Chemistry Family:  
> Kai finds out he is half serpentine and Royal serpentine blood at 19. He met Marigold, a hypnobrai soldier, who he fell in love with. Years later, they married and are expecting children.

#  Day 1

“Okay, I think it’s on now,” Kai said, fixing up the camera. “Hello, future children! It is your parents, Kai and Marigold Smith!”

Marigold laughed.

“Is that really how you want to introduce us?” she asked.

“I’m just excited! Parenting classes are done, and we are finally ready to have kids! Er, how many eggs did you lay?”

“Six.”

Marigold revealed the eggs to Kai and the camera. He zoomed in on them.

“There are my beautiful and handsome children.”

“Kai, the eggs haven’t even hatched yet.”

“I stand by what I said and always will.”

Marigold smiled.

“What makes you say that?”   
“Because I’m married to the most beautiful serpentine in the world.”

Kai then kissed Marigold on the cheek, causing her to smile.

“And I’m married to the most stubborn man in all of 16 realms.”

“I’m not stubborn!”

“Oh really? When we were at Nya’s you argued with Jay about the best way to cook macaroni, and you would not change your opinion.”

“Am I wrong?”

“If I say no, I would get into an argument with you.”

Kai gasped.

“Betrayed by my wife.”

“Oh hush you.”

Marigold pulled Kai in for a kiss. He turns the camera off, cupping his wife’s cheeks. They pulled away, and Kai smiled.

“I’m excited.”

“I know.”

#  Day 5

Marigold was holding the camera and zoomed in on Kai cooking. He was dancing a little while singing. “Oh, won’t you stay with me?” Kai sang. “Cause you’re all I need. This ain’t love it’s clear to see, but darling, stay with me.”

Marigold clapped. Kai turned around and turned pale when he saw the camera.

“That camera isn’t on, is it?” Kai asked sheepishly.

“Oh, it’s on,” Marigold laughs.

“Marigold!”

Kai turned red. He continued to cook while mumbling. Marigold flipped the camera towards her and the eggs.

“You’re daddy doesn’t like being caught on camera singing,” Marigold said. “He thinks it’s embarrassing, but I think it’s cute. Your daddy sounds more beautiful off camera. He’s been singing lullabies to you all every night. He’s gonna be happy when you six finally come into the world.”

Kai came over with macaroni and cheese.

“We’re not going to show the kids that part of the footage right?”

“We don’t have to.” 

Kai sighed in relief.

“Well, here is lunch,” Kai said as he handed a bowl of mac and cheese to Marigold. She took a bite.

“It’s really good,” Marigold said. “Do we have any heated blankets? I’m getting cold.”

Kai grabbed a heated blanket and handed it to Marigold. 

“Do the eggs need one? Are they cold?”

Marigold touched the eggs. They were a little cold.

“Only a little bit, but I’m warming them up.”

Kai nodded. Marigold put the blankets over her and pulled the egg closer with her tail. Kai sat down next to her and ate his mac and cheese. He looked pretty tired.

“You okay? You look tired.”

“Work was crazy today,” Kai yawned. “I just want a day off.”   
“Don’t you have the day off tomorrow?”   
“Yeah, but I don’t trust it. They might call me in.”

Kai looked at the eggs. Marigold pulled Kai in close.

“Well then, they will have to talk to me first.”

Marigold snuggled into Kai, and he smiled.

#  Day 17

Marigold was laying down next to the eggs. She was sleeping while Kai was at work. She heard a door open and shut and woke up. She looked at the entrance to see Kai looking grumpy. “Everything okay?” She asked her husband.

“Shedding,” Kai answered. 

He sat down on the couch, groaning. Then he remembered something.

“Nya said something about you having a surprise? What was that about?”

Marigold smiles.

“Well, I might have something planned. Also, happy anniversary.”

Kai blinked and face palmed.

“I forgot our own anniversary.”

Marigold pulled out a small present. She handed it to Kai.

“Happy anniversary, love.”

Kai took the present and opened it. Inside was a golden locket. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a picture of him and Marigold. On an empty side, it said “our children.”

“This is so you can always remember us whenever you’re out ninjaing.” Marigold said.

Kai smiled, tears coming down his eyes. He sniffed and hugged his wife.

“I love it so much.”

Marigold hugged back.

“I’m happy you do.”

#  Day 21

Kai was cuddling Marigold. He was worried about what was happening to her. She was getting sick and became weaker everyday. One of the serpentine doctors entered the room with a sad look. “I’m afraid I have bad news,” he said. “Marigold, you have Inclusion Body disease.”

Kai’s eyes widen. He felt his heart break. She couldn’t be…

“T-There has to be a mistake,” Kai said, holding back tears.

“I’m sorry, Kai. But the test doesn’t lie.”

Kai pulled Marigold in closer. He didn’t want to lose her, not while they were having kids. He needed her.

“I-I can’t lose you.”

Marigold petted Kai’s head. She was upset, but she didn’t want Kai to see it. He was in pain right now with these news.

#  Day 35

Kai was finishing up cooking. He got a bowl and poured tomato soup in it. He then went to Marigold and handed the bowl to her. She takes it and begins to eat. “How are you feeling today?” Kai asked.

“I feel fine,” Marigold said. 

“How are the eggs?” 

“They’re doing fine.”

Marigold noticed the camera and grabbed it. She smiled and turned it on.

“Kai, can you do something for me?” She asked, pointing the camera at him.

Kai looked up and saw the camera.

“Is the camera on?” Kai asked.

“Yep.”

Kai chuckled a little.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Can you tell me about the names you decided to pick for our children?”

Kai looked down turning a little red.

“I’m not the most creative person, Marigold.”

Marigold smiles.

“That’s why I wanna hear the names you came up with.”

“Well, I was thinking about the name… Kai jr.”

Marigold started to laugh.

“I was thinking about it, okay?” Kai pouted.

Marigold continued to laugh.

#  Day 42

Kai was reading a story to Marigold and the eggs. “And so the rabbit jumped over the sun and hopped on the stars,” Kai read. “He hopped and hopped all the way to North Star where he would return home.”

He looked up and noticed Marigold was stargazing. He worried.

“Marigold?” Kai spoke.

Marigold blinked and looked at Kai.

“I zoned out again, didn’t I?” She asks.

Kai nodded. She moved her small hand to Kai’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized.

Kai gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Kai said. “I already love you, and I know it isn’t your fault.”

Kai hugged Marigold. She started to cough, and he quickly let go. He grabbed the ventilator and turned it on. He gave the mouth piece to Marigold and she breathed more easily.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“You’re fine Kai. It was just a hug.”

Marigold took the mouthpiece out of her mouth and gave Kai a kiss on the cheek.

#  Day 52

Kai turned the camera on. It was facing him, tears coming down his eyes. “Hey kids,” he said to the camera. “It’s daddy, and I don’t think mommy is going to make it. She has gotten really sick with Inclusion Body Disease. The doctors have tried to help her, but we can’t find a cure for her. So, this might be the last recording you see of mommy.”

“Kai?” A weak voice spoke. 

Kai immediately went to the voice. It was Marigold, and she looked tired.

“Hey, sweetheart. I’m just filming. What do you need?”

“Can you stay by me? I want to be with you when I go.”

Kai nodded and held her hand. He dropped the camera, and it landed on the floor. It was pitch black.

“Kai, tell our children I love them. Okay?”

“I will.”

“Can you sing for me one last time?”

The shaky voice of Kai started to sing.

“Oh won’t you stay with me? Cause you’re all I need. This ain’t love it’s clear to see, but darling stay with me.”

Silence took over for a few seconds before the sobs of Kai echoed throughout the room.

#  Day 62

Kai was huddled to the eggs in his serpentine form. He hasn’t moved away from them since Marigold died. He felt one of them move. He sat up and looked at the eggs. They were beginning to hatch. Kai grabbed the camera quickly and turned it on. He watched as one of the eggs hatched. A girl, then a boy, then a boy, then a girl, then a girl, and lastly a boy. “Welcome to the world little ones.” Kai said softly.

The camera battery died, and the screen cut to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: This made me cry while writing this.  
> I seem to have also forgotten to mention in the first chapter that I will add an au description if it’s an au.


	3. Rainbow in the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This to make up for hitting you all with angst)
> 
> It’s raining, and Kai is awaken by his kids. They want to play in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og/Au: Au-Chemisty Family  
> Ships: N/A  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> Description of Chemistry Family:  
> Kai finds out he is half serpentine and Royal serpentine blood at 19. He met Marigold, a hypnobrai soldier, who he fell in love with. Years later, they married and are expecting children.  
> Marigold unfortunately passed away, and Kai is now a single father to six kids.

Kai woke up to his kids jumping on his bed. “Kids, what’s going on?” Kai asked, yawning.

“It’s raining!” Mei squealed. “We wanna go outside and play!”

“Raining, huh? Well, I guess I can get up… in a few hours.”

“Noooooo, you have to get up now,” Dante said as he and his siblings started to push Kai off the bed.

Kai was pushed off, and he sat up. He sighed and chuckled.

“You kids are more stubborn than me,” He said as he stood up. “Alright, you all get some clothes on while I make some rainy breakfast.”

The kids cheered as they got off the bed and ran to their room. Kai went to the kitchen to make fruity pizza. He pulled out the fruits, yogurts, and granola bread. He grabbed seven slices of granola bread and put yogurt on each bread slice. After that, he put bananas and blueberries on pizza one, strawberries and kiwi slices on pizza two, raspberries, blackberries, and buckle berries on pizza three and four, cherries and oranges on pizza five, mango and pear on pizza six, and for Kai’s pizza, he put strawberries and blueberries on his.

“Dad!” Dante shouted. “I can’t find my boots!”

“My scarf is missing!” Marigold said.

“Oliver, that’s my jacket!” Mei exclaimed.

Kai sighed with a small smile on his face as he packed the yogurt pizzas. He went to the kids to help them. He found Dante’s boots, handled the jacket situation, and he found Marigold’s scarf.

“Daddy, can you do the bow thingy?” Marigold asked.

“Of course,” Kai said as he started to tie a bow with Marigold’s scarf. “Now, is everyone ready?”

The kids cheered and nodded. Kai put on his clothes, grabbing his coat. He opened the door, and the children ran out.

“Don’t go too far without me!” Kai called out to the kids as he closed the door. 

He caught up with his kids, and they walked through the town. Mei and Dante splashed in the puddles, Shai tried to catch the rain on his tongue, and Mariposa, Oliver, and Marigold stayed close to Kai. He took a deep breath in and out. It was nice to get out with the kids, but he hoped he didn’t run into the others. 

“Dad, look!” Oliver said, tugging Kai’s coat. “It’s Uncle Zane!”

Kai sighed. Zane was standing a few feet away, wearing his white sensei gi. He noticed Kai and the kids.

“Kai,” Zane said. “I didn’t think I would see you today.”

“You didn’t think you would see me in the village I live in?” Kai asked.

“My apologies. What I meant was it’s been a while since we last saw each other.”

“Yeah.”

The kids looked at Kai.

“Is something wrong, Daddy?” Marigold asked.

“No, everything is fine,” Kai reassured. “Why don’t you all have your fruity pizza while I talk with Uncle Zane, okay?”

The kids nodded. Kai handed them their fruity pizza, and they went to take a seat. He looked at Zane.

“What are you doing here?” Kai asked.

Zane bit his lip and looked down.

“I’m afraid there are a few protesters here.”

“Protesters? About what?”

“About you.”

“What?”

“Kai, there are people here who don’t like you. I wanted to investigate, but the others asked me not to.”

“And yet you’re here.”

“I worry about you and your family. I know that we have lost connection, but I still care for you as my brother.”

“... What have you found out?”

“Bad news.”   
“Rate it one through ten.”

“They want you and your family dead.”

Kai looked at Zane, hoping it was a joke. Unfortunately, there was no sign of it being a joke.

“When did this happen?” Kai asked.

“Yesterday,” Zane answered. “They plan to attack in three days.”

“Three days? What the hell am I supposed to do? We can’t move that fast neither can I find a safe place for them that fast.”

“I can help with that.”

“How?”

“I found a way to get you out of here safely without being noticed. I’ve talked to the serpentine generals and other elemental masters.”

“Does anyone else know about this?”

“Pixal knows as well, but the others don’t.”

“Why didn’t you tell them?”

“I was afraid that they might make the situation worse.”

“You thought that telling the others would make this worse?”

“We’ve affected your life too much. The fewer of us who know your location, the better it could be for you.”

“... Thanks, Zane. When do we move?”

“If we start today, the better it will be.”

Kai looked at the kids, eating and chatting away.

“Can you let me tell them before we start?”

Zane nodded. Kai went over to the children.

“Hey, buggies,” Kai said. “How’s your pizza?”

The children started to speak at once, saying they were enjoying it. Kai noticed some people were staring.

“We gotta go home now. Uncle Zane is coming with us to talk about some things.”

The kids nodded, and Kai looked at Zane. They went to the house. Kai sat the children down on the couch.

“There is something I need to tell you all,” Kai said as he sat on the floor. “There are people here who don’t like us. If we stay here, those people are gonna cause trouble. So, Uncle Zane, along with some friends, are going to help us.”

“What’s gonna happen?” Oliver asked.

“We are gonna have to move, and we can’t tell anyone where we are going.”

“Why?” Mei asked.

“If someone knows where we are, it’ll be bad for us. Today, we’re going to pack up our stuff.”

The children looked down, saddened.

“Did we do something wrong?” Mariposa asked.

“Of course not,” Kai said, hugging his children. “You all are fine. None of this is your fault.”

The children hugged Kai back. Zane felt bad for the Smith family. They shouldn’t have to be put through this. Soon after, the children and Kai had their necessities packed.

“Where are we going?” Kai asked.

“There’s a place underground in the serpentine area,” Zane answered. “It will be safe there, and your family will be protected. Skalidor is on his way here to guide you all safely.”

As if on cue, Skalidor popped out of the floor.

“Hello, your highness,” Skalidor said.

“You don’t have to call me highness,” Kai said to Skalidor.

“Are you all ready?” 

Kai nodded.

“Buggies,” Kai looked at his kids. “I want you all to hold each other’s hand while we walk through the tunnel, okay?”

The kids nodded and grabbed hands. Kai took Mei’s hand, and the Smith family followed Skalidor to their new home.


End file.
